Users operate electronic devices with touch functions by touching the display screen with their fingers. For example, when an iPad is placed on a table, users seated on a seat farther away from the iPad have to leave the seat to touch the display screen of the iPad. For frequent switching touch function, in particular, leaving the seat to touch the display screen is not convenient.